1. Field
The following description relates to a communication system that includes recognizing a noise source.
2. Description of Related Art
In a wireless communication system, a signal generated at a transmitter is transmitted to a receiver through a wireless channel. During transmission, the transmitted signal may be deformed and distorted by various noise sources in the wireless channel, which may result in a reception error at the receiving end. Therefore, determining characteristics of the noise source may reduce reception errors.
Noise sources causing reception errors in the wireless communication system may be characterized as additive white Gaussian noise (AWGN) and interference. AWGN refers to a noise signal having almost uniform frequency components in a wide frequency range; AWGN generally exists in nature. Interference refers to a signal (for example, a signal transmitted by another communication system) which distorts received signals of the target wireless communication system. Also, interference may include a signal generated by the target wireless communication system, which disturbs a normal reception signal of another communication system.
In a frequency band where various communication systems coexist, such as an industrial science medical (ISM) frequency band, noise sources may have a significant effect on the communication systems. In particular, a 2.4 GHz band is subject to various communication protocols such as wireless local area network (WLAN), Bluetooth, ZigBee, and the like. Therefore, a mechanism for recognizing and compensating for a noise source is an important feature for a communication system operating in the 2.4 GHz band.